Libre pajarito
by sansastark99
Summary: Aunque el miedo la invadió en un instante , el pajarito decidió ser libre junto al perro.


**LIBRE PAJARITO **

**970 palabras **

**sandor&sansa **

**disclaimer :** los personajes pertenecen a mi querido GRRM, gracias por distraer mi mundo George!.

**summary:** Aunque el miedo la invadió en un instante , el pajarito decidió ser libre junto al perro.

**¡para hardlove ,tengo que decir que tenemos gustos muy parecidos !,**

**¡manita arriba los SanSan !**

**sandor : **

Esperaba en su habitación , la esperaba a ella ; el pequeño pajarito.

La habitación olía solo a ella y me embriagaba mas que el vino que sujetaba en mi mano . El sonido de la puerta me alerto , podría ser ella , como cualquier otro idiota que quisiera violarla antes de irse del desembarco del rey .

Lentamente deje el pellejo de vino en el suelo , me prepare para desenfundar la espada de su vaina , mas solo era el pequeño pajarito .

Sonreí.

Así que agarre una pequeña daga , la cual estaba amarrada a mi cintura .Todo fue muy rápido ,la atrape por detrás ,cubrí su boca con mi mano izquierda y la derecha sostenía la daga que se encontraba a unos centímetros de su piel blanca y pura como la nieve.

La gire para que me viera la cara . Abrió sus ojos , ojos azules , espantados , horrorizados .después de="" todo="" la="" sigues="" asustando="" pensé .La tumbe sobre la cama con delicadeza extrema , me acomode como pude encima de su cuerpo , sin recargar mi peso sobre ella , aun con la daga en su níveo cuello y sus ojos puestos en mi .

-Pajarito, me debes una canción - la mire profundamente -Canta pequeño pajarito ,canta para mi .

La respiración de sansa era acelerada , sus pequeños pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente me miro aun mas horrorizada de lo que estaba hace un momento y empezó a cantar . Comenzó a cantar una canción de florian y jonquil .Se detuvo , comenzó otra canción mientras lo miraba a los ojos .Canto sobre una guerra , una guerra donde unos ganaban y otros morían , donde la sangre se derramaba y algunos inocentes morirán y al final el caballero salvaba a su dama. Me levante , ella hizo lo mismo y le dije :

-Larguémonos de aquí , te llevare donde esta tu familia ,muy lejos de aquí , estarás a salvo pajarito - lo dijo con una extraña dulzura .

-No , mi lugar esta aquí , junto a mi rey -agacho la cabeza

-Sigues sin saber mentir -murmure acercándome .

-Lo siento -murmuro con su delicada voz.

-¡Mírame! -le grite - Si tu amado rey cae , Stannis no va a tener compasión por ti , y si tu amado rey gana , seguirás en la desgracia , ¿ es eso lo que quieres ?

Me acerque a ella , Sansa bajo su cabeza de nuevo , sin embargo después me miro .

-tu no me lastimaras - dijo sin miedo .

-No pajarito , yo no -le respondí con delicadeza -pero Joffrey y Stannis si lo harán , te llevare donde tu madre y tu hermano .

-no , mi lugar esta aquí -replico de nuevo - aquí..

-Hasta pronto pajarito , ojala algún día seas libre - Sansa le tendió su capa blanca , la que el le avía dado en el salón del trono de hierro -Quedatela , la necesitaras para cubrirte en las noches -Abrí la puerta y salí sin esperar respuesta.

Sentía dolor ,desearía que nunca hubiera visto su rostro y enamorarme .Sonreí sin ganas , el perro enamorado de un pequeño pájaro . desearía que="" no="" fuera="" el="" único="" tuviera="" irse="" de="" aquí=""pensó , mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo.

-Sandor ! - grito el pajarito agitado por correr desde su habitación hasta donde yo estaba , llevaba en su hombro una bolsa llena de agua , mantas y vino .Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y se acerco a mi .

- Que se mueran , joffrey , cersei , stannis , todos ! -dijo , colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello .

-Que se joda el rey , el pueblo - dije colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura .

Nos besamos , al pequeño pájaro no le importo el olor a sangre y el sabor a vino de mi boca . No importo nada , el sonido de las espadas al chocar , el grito de los hombres , sansa me estaba besando . Me apreté mas hacia ella , sintiendo todo su cuerpo , el beso fue placentero , cálido , amoroso y con pasión .Por primera vez para mi no fue una puta , era una dama a la que amaba y la había besado . Al final del beso , las mejillas de sansa estaban teñidas de carmesí .

-No tengas miedo pajarito , soy solo yo - le dije cogiéndole la cara , besándola de nuevo - tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella cogió la bolsa y la puso de nuevo en su hombro y salimos .Me dijo que tenia agua , vino , sabanas , joyas y algunas monedas suyas en su bolsa .Caminamos hacia el establo donde robamos dos caballos , la ayude a montar el animal y luego me subí al mio .

Cabalgamos durante cinco días sin parar ,nos dirigíamos hacia donde estaba el rey del norte. Decidí parar el trayecto para que el pajarito descansara .

-no eres una caballero , pero te comportas como uno- dijo mirándome a los ojos .

-solo contigo pajarito , libre pajarito -sonreí.

Ella se acerco mas hacia mi , me sonrió feliz y sinceramente , me rodeo el cuello con sus delgados brazos y nos besamos lentamente , bajo la mirada de la luna y las estrellas .

**FIN.**

* * *

**gracias por leer y perdón por la ortografía :3**


End file.
